Proteins synthesized, transported and stored by neurons of the hypothalamo-neurohypophysial system have been partially characterized. Insulin receptors, and insulin itself, have been shown to be present in the brain of the rat. ACTH, beta-endorphin, and beta-lipotropin have been measured in the brain after a variety of physiological manipulations and preliminary studies of the biosynthesis of these hormones by brain have been conducted.